Bolo Queimado
by YKT
Summary: Um bolo queimado, ainda por cima imaginário, só poderia ser algo ruim, não é mesmo? Bem, aqueles dois não acham. LxOC PRESENTE PARA A SRTA. ABRACADABRA! \XD/


Olá! D Aqui é a YKT dando mais uma fic de presente para alguém. XD A OC que está aí é uma personagem da Srta. Abracadabra, na fanfic "Astúcia, inteligência, socos e pontapés" (aliás, ela é a autora e eu sou a co-autora D). Leiam, é ótima. XD

Essa fic é em P.O.V.

Espero que gostem! \o/ A música se chama "Before your Love", da Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

- Está gostoso? 

Ele lambeu o indicador, limpando um pouco de creme de baunilha que escorregava para sua mão.

- Estava.

Dei uma risada alta e fluida, satisfeita ao perceber o prato com vestígios do que fora um bolo poucos minutos atrás.

- É, parece que sim.

- Estava doce, isso basta. – Ryuuzaki respondeu, sem entender o porque da minha súbita alegria.

- Ah.

Talvez isso signifique que não está tão bom assim.

Não, não! Ele não disse que estava ruim. Aliás, ele acabou de dizer que estava bom.

Uma lousa imaginária apareceu na minha mente. As linhas brancas e grossas de giz diziam:

BOLO igual a DOCE. DOCE igual a BOM. BOLO igual a BOM.

Nossa. Que medo.

- Se eu cozinhasse... – Ryuuzaki começou, me fazendo voltar à realidade. – Pediria a receita desse bolo.

- Bem, não ia adiantar, eu não sei qual é a rece-GASP! – exclamei, engasgando ao perceber que tinha me entregado.

/o\o/o\

Hum. Eu bem que achei que tinha muito mais açúcar de confeiteiro na composição para ela ter feito. Meninas como ela não têm açúcar de confeiteiro em casa.

...Pensando bem, sendo ela quem é, talvez tenha...

De qualquer forma, tendo ela ou não um saco de açúcar de confeiteiro em algum ponto estratégico da casa, acho que ela acabou de confessar que comprou o bolo.

- Você... não sabe qual é a receita? – perguntei, só para confirmar.

Morgana estremeceu e ficou rubra.

Talvez eu deva olhá-la com menos intensidade..., pensei, tentando deixar o meu olhar mais leve.

- Ahn... Quer dizer, eu não sei a receita, mas eu juro que ia fazer um bolo especialmente para você, mas aí eu fiz, e a minha mãe ligou, e o bolo queimou e não dava para comer daquele jeito e você estava chegando e eufuicorrendonaconfeitariasóparacomprarumoutroboloparavocê! – terminou, ofegante, olhando suplicantemente para mim.

Que devia estar com uma cara estupefata bem bonita...

- Sei... – murmurei calmamente, ainda tentando fazer o zumbido das palavras rápidas na minha cabeça parar. – Você ia fazer um bolo para mim, foi distraída pela sua mãe e o bolo queimou...

Ela meneou tremulamente a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos balançarem.

- E você foi correndo comprar um bolo em uma confeitaria só porque eu estava vindo aqui te visitar... – fiz uma pausa para encará-la. – Eu não me importaria em comer bolo queimado.

Incrédula, Morgana franziu o cenho, fazendo-me rir internamente.

/o\o/o\

Ele é mil vezes mais estranho do que eu achava...

- Mas está queimado! – argumentei, indignada.

Na verdade, eu queria fazê-lo desistir da idéia porque eu não tinha feito bolo nenhum, queimado ou não. Mas eu tinha uma boa desculpa para isso.

No momento em que eu desliguei o computador, depois de convidar Ryuuzaki para uma visita, eu fui tomar um banho quente e lavar os cabelos. Eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o horário, ainda tinha umas quatro horas para me arrumar mesmo.

Bem, a desgraça nasceu aí. Por questões totalmente isentas de vaidade, eu resolvi colocar um pouco de creme hidratante nos cabelos. Sem paciência para ficar esperando o produto fazer efeito sem fazer nada, fui assistir televisão.

É realmente incrível. Programa legal é que nem ônibus: fica sem passar nenhum durante séculos, mas de repente, passam três de uma vez. Enfim, zapeando na maior alegria para tentar assistir um pouco de cada um, eu fiquei com o creme no cabelo durante umas três horas. E só me dei conta disso porque a minha vizinha quase surda ligou o rádio em um volume de uns cem decibéis e um cara disse o horário.

Eu entrei em pânico, obviamente. Fui correndo tirar o creme, mas eu ainda estava de toalha e nem tinha percebido. Ou seja, nenhuma idéia do que vestir. Uma porcaria.

Porém, eu consegui arranjar uma roupa e secar os cabelos em tempo recorde. E estava me sentindo linda: meu cabelo estava muito mais brilhante e macio do que o normal e a roupa parecia ter sido tirada do guarda-roupa de uma estrela de cinema.

Não que isso tenha sido planejado.

Mas estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade, não é? Quando faltavam quinze minutos para Ryuuzaki bater na porta da minha casa, eu me lembrei da minha promessa de fazer um bolo para ele. Corri para a confeitaria mais próxima que eu conhecia como se estivesse em uma maratona, joguei o dinheiro para a moça com o sorriso falso de vendedora que estava no balcão, peguei um bolo pesado de morango e voltei correndo. Graças a Deus, Ryuuzaki chegou na hora marcada (aliás, eu não me surpreenderia se ele tivesse chegado mais cedo e ficasse esperando o horário certo para tocar a campainha). Foi isso.

Tá, talvez não fosse uma desculpa tão boa assim, mas era o que tinha acontecido.

E Ryuuzaki definitivamente não precisava saber disso.

- Desde que esteja doce...

- Está amargo! – esganicei-me, aliviada. Exato! Tudo o que queima fica com gosto amargo. Com isso ele não poderia discutir.

- Só precisa colocar açúcar. – Ryuuzaki replicou com displicência; ele não podia nem imaginar o quanto eu me senti encurralada.

- Não vai adiantar, está praticamente carbonizado. - tentei, desesperada. Não, eu não gosto de mentir, mas já tinha ido. Uma mentira precisa de outra mentira para continuar valendo.

- Só precisa colocar bastante açúcar.

Caramba.

- Mas aí você vai comer praticamente só açúcar! – falei, um pouco surpresa com a argumentação boba mas incontestável dele. – Se for para isso, é só comer direto do pote com uma colher em vez de ficar tentando disfarçar o gosto horrível de um bolo queimado.

- Não deve estar tão horrível quanto você pinta. – respondeu Ryuuzaki. Para meu terror, ele se levantou da poltrona onde estivera sentado – aliás, de um jeito um tanto estranho e que faz mal para as costas – e andou na direção da cozinha. Nesse momento, eu realmente me odiei por já ter ensinado para ele onde é que cada cômodo da casa ficava.

/o\o/o\

Eu não entendia muito disso, mas achava que a Morgana não queria que eu comesse o bolo só porque devia estar amargo demais para os padrões femininos.

Bom, mas eu realmente não me importava. Se ela tinha tido todo aquele trabalho só por mim, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era comer o bolo.

- ESPERA AÍ! – De repente, Morgana se jogou na minha frente, barrando a entrada da cozinha.

- Sim?

- É, ahn, é que... – ela gaguejou. – A COZINHA ESTÁ COM UM CHEIRO HORRÍVEL DE COISA QUEIMADA!

Levantei a sobrancelha.

- O TETO ESTÁ PRETO! TÁ TUDO SUJO DE FULIGEM! – ela gritou mais rápido do que o normal, se é que isso era possível.

- Eu te ajudo a limpar. – falei em tom de sugestão. Na verdade, estava bem curioso para ver o estado da cozinha.

Mas eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia. Eu nunca tinha visto uma pessoa ficando pálida com uma simples oferta de ajuda.

A cozinha devia estar suja mesmo.

- NÃO PRECISA! – Morgana recusou com veemência.

- Não é nenhum inc...

- NÃO PRECISA! – ela repetiu, firme.

- Mas eu não...

- Não. Precisa.

Muito bem, algo me diz que se eu insistir, boa coisa não vai sair...

- Então tá. – desisti.

...Impressão minha ou a Morgana pareceu aliviada?

/o\o/o\

Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Foi difícil, mas eu consegui dobrá-lo.

Abençoada seja a sua inocência, Ryuuzaki. Amém.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – cantarolei, alegre com meu sucesso. – Vamos ficar aqui e simplesmente conversar um pouco. NÉ?? – Hum, droga. Acho que eu assustei ele.

- Claro. – concordou, olhando-me com algo que parecia cautela.

- Maravilha! – Calma. Calma. Se segura um pouco, sua doida!, pensei, tentando corrigir o tom de voz. – Então, aconteceu algo de novo ultimamente?

- Ahn... Não.

- Bem, COMIGO TAMBÉM NÃO!!! – BAIXA A BOLA, GAROTA! ESTÁ ASSUSTANDO ELE! – Aham. Que pena! - Tentei sorrir de um jeito calmo e tranqüilizador.

...Pelo jeito, preciso de um pouco de prática...

- Ahaha! O que foi? – perguntei, sem-graça. Ryuuzaki estava me olhando como quem observa um tigre enjaulado.

Não é uma sensação muito boa, acredite.

- Não é nada... – ele sussurrou, pondo o polegar na boca.

É, ele não foi muito convincente...

Ué? De repente, comecei a ouvir uma música...

...Merda.

/o\o/o\

Seria bem legal dizer que, enquanto eu e Morgana conversávamos, uma leve melodia começou a tocar, distante.

Mas, na verdade, parecia que tinha alguém tocando em um show ao vivo na frente da casa.

- Mas o que é isso? – indaguei, olhando na direção do som.

_**I wonder how I ever made it through a day**_

_Eu me pergunto como eu agüentei isso um dia__**  
How did I settle for a world in shades of grey?**_

_Como eu me habituei a um mundo de máscaras cinzas?__**  
**__**When you go in circles, all the scenes looks the same**_

_Quando você vai em círculos, toda a vista parece a mesma__**  
And you don't know why**_

_E vocês não sabe por quê__**  
When I looked into your eyes**_

_Quando eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos__**  
The world stretched out in front of me**_

_O mundo se pôs de frente a mim__**  
And I realized**_

_E eu percebi_

- Droga! – ouvi Morgana murmurar, levantando-se do sofá em que tinha acabado de se sentar. – Desculpe, é a minha vizinha. Ela, hum, tem um problema auditivo e adora ouvir música. – explicou, fazendo menção de fechar a janela pela qual o ar fresco da tarde e a melodia passavam livremente.

- Pode deixar aberta, é uma música bonita. – falei sem pensar. Ela estacou onde estava, olhando-me interrogativamente.

_**I never lived before your love**_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor__**  
I never flaw before your touch**_

_Eu nunca senti antes dos seu toque__**  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_

_Eu nunca precisei de ninguém para me sentir viva__**  
But then again, I wasn't really living**_

_Mas, mais uma vez, eu não estava realmente vivendo  
__**I never lived before your love**_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

- Mas tá, hum, um pouquinho alta. – Morgana argumentou, hesitante.

Bem, realmente, estava um pouco alta. Tudo bem, nós estávamos sentindo as vibrações no corpo.

Mas era uma música que me deixava...

- Tem problema? –perguntei, esfregando nervosamente os pés um no outro.

- Não, tudo bem... – ainda hesitante, ela afastou-se da janela e sentou-se de novo no sofá.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns momentos, apenas ouvindo a música.

_**I wanted more than just an ordinary life**_

_Eu quis mais do que apenas uma vida normal_

_**All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky**__  
Todos meus sonhos pareceram como castelos no céu_

_**I stand before you and my heart is in your hands**__  
Eu estou diante de você e meu coração está em suas mãos_

_**And I don't know how**__  
E eu não sei como_

_**I survived without your kiss**__  
Eu sobrevivi sem o seu beijo_

_**Cause you're giving me a reason to exist**__  
Porque você me dá uma razão para existir_

- Castelos no céu... – murmurei, imaginando alguma coisa parecido com o Olimpo no filme do Hércules da Disney.

- O quê?

- É uma música bem bonita mesmo. – falei. Estranhamente, Morgana não disse nada. – Eu tinha sessenta e quatro por cento de certeza de que você estaria emocionada com ela.

Ela enrubesceu.

/o\o/o\

Droga. Agora ele achava que eu não era feminina.

Mas eu era, sim! Só porque nós somos algo, não significa que devemos demonstrar. Só porque um cachorro tem um osso, não quer dizer que tenha que roê-lo.

Só porque um homem é gay, não significa que tem que perguntar para outros homens se eles não curtem um sessenta e nove.

- Tem razão.

_**I never lived before your love**_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor__**  
I never flaw before your touch**_

_Eu nunca senti antes dos seu toque__**  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_

_Eu nunca precisei de ninguém para me sentir viva__**  
But then again, I wasn't really living**_

_Mas, mais uma vez, eu não estava realmente vivendo  
__**I never lived before your love**_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

- Eu me sinto bem ouvindo essa música. – Ryuuzaki comentou, olhando fixamente para mim. – Me identifico com ela.

- Se identifica??? – exclamei, incrédula.

Droga. Às vezes eu achava que meu cérebro estava diretamente conectado à boca.

- Sim, me identifico. – ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- No quê? Quer dizer, é uma música melequenta cantada por uma mulher e que fala sobre como uma pessoa ama a outra... – argumentei, afobadíssima.

Ryuuzaki colocou a cabeça para o lado, como se fosse apoiá-la no ombro. Em nenhum momento desviou seus olhos dos meus.

- Eu acho que "eu nunca senti o gosto de nada antes de provar o seu bolo."

_**And I don't know why**_

_E eu não sei por quê__**  
Why the sun decides to shine**_

_O sol decide brilhar__**  
But you breath your love into me just in time**_

_Mas você respirou seu amor em mim bem em tempo_

/o\o/o\

Eu estou com a ligeira sensação de que devia ter dito isso de um jeito mais direto... Ela nem mesmo esboça uma reação...

- Quero dizer... – comecei, um pouco inseguro com a cara congelada de Morgana. – Como é que eu posso dizer... – perguntei para mim mesmo, pensativo. – Essa música me deixa... emocionado.

Se ela arregalar os olhos mais do que já estão arregalados, os globos oculares vão acabar caindo.

- Deixe-me ser direto. Eu gosto de você.

/o\o/o\

Cara, ter essa vizinha foi a melhor coisa que já tinha me acontecido.

E acho que Ryuuzaki também achava, pela maneira como retribuiu ao meu beijo depois do choque inicial. Abracei seu corpo com força, sentindo um calor incrivelmente aconchegante.

Sorrimos um para o outro quando separamos os lábios.

- Vou fazer um bolo para você. – avisei, decidida.

- De que sabor? – ele perguntou, os olhos escuros brilhando como os de uma criança na manhã de Natal.

- Queimado, já que você quer tanto.

O som do seu riso foi o mais lindo dos sons que eu já tinha ouvido.

_**I never lived before your love**_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor__**  
I never flaw before your touch**_

_Eu nunca senti antes dos seu toque__**  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_

_Eu nunca precisei de ninguém para me sentir viva__**  
But then again, I wasn't really living**_

_Mas, mais uma vez, eu não estava realmente vivendo  
__**I never lived before your love**_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. A Abracadabra surtou. XD 

Se quiserem, podem deixar reviews. XDDDDDDDDDDDD

YKT \o/


End file.
